THE TWINS
by Min Sugar
Summary: Bagaimana Jimin menjatuhkan pilihan hatinya untuk salah satu kembar ini? Yoongi yang pasif atau Suga yang agresif yang merupakan tipe idealnya? A BANGTAN FANFICTION. YAOI. TWOSHOOT.


**A BANGTAN'S FANFICTION**

 **-THE TWINS-**

 **Cast : Jimin x Yoongi | Jimin x Suga**

 **Yaoi or BoyxBoy**

 **TWOSHOOT © Min Sugar**

 **a/n : untuk karakter Yoongi bayangin dia yang sekarang berambut blonde, sedangkan Suga pada era Danger.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan macbook miliknya saat Jimin datang dan mengagetkan dirinya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. "hei sayang." Sapanya ceria.

Pemuda manis itu tentu saja terkejut dengan pelukan tersebut. Dia berbalik sekedar melihat wajah tunangannya yang beberapa hari belakangan ini sulit ditemui karena urusan bisnisnya. "Jimin, kamu mengagetkanku." Ujar Yoongi sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Jimin terkekeh pelan lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kilat dibibir menggoda tunangannya itu. "maafkan aku sayang."

"kamu baru pulang?" pertanyaan Yoongi dijawab anggukan oleh Jimin. Jemari Yoongi terangkat lalu mengelus pipi Jimin dengan lembut dan membuat pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu memejamkan matanya—menikmati sentuhan jemari Yoongi yang lembut.

"ayo makan. Papa, Mama dan Kookie pasti sudah dibawah." Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya lalu menggandeng lengan Jimin untuk turun kelantai bawah dimana ruang makan berada.

"malam semuanya." Jimin membuka pembicaraan diatas meja makan. Tuan dan Nyonya Min membalas salamnya dan menanyakan dengan singkat bagaimana perkembangan bisnis real estate yang sedang dijalaninya di Busan.

"ehem, bisakah kita mulai makan malamnya sekarang? Aku sudah lapar sekali." Celetukan Jungkook disertai dengan wajah memohonnya yang manis membuat obrolan kedua orangtuanya menghentikan perbincangan serunya dengan Jimin.

Nyonya Min mempersiapkan makanan untuk suaminya. Yoongi pun berlaku demikian, dia menyiapkan makanan untuk Jimin, menanyakan makanan mana yang mau ia makan sekarang. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang memajukan bibir bawahnya melihat adegan itu. Dia juga ingin, _Man_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin mengamati wajah tertidur Yoongi yang berada dihadapannya. Tunangannya itu memaksanya untuk menginap malam ini (Yoongi rindu katanya). Jemarinya menari diwajah putih itu dengan gerakan lembut, meskipun faktanya Yoongi tidak akan terbangun meskipun dia mencubiti pipinya.

Dibenaknya muncul satu sosok yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia berjalan setelah sepulang mengontrol proyek real estatenya di Busan. Dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan tunangannya ini. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, bahkan tinggi badannya. Yang membendakan hanya warna rambut mereka. Tunangannya ini bersurai blonde, sedangkan pemuda yang ditemuinya itu bersurai _red wine_.

Apakah Yoongi mempunyai kembaran? Setahunya, keluarga Min hanya memiliki dua putra. Yang pertama itu tunangannya, Yoongi. Dan kedua adalah si Jungkook.

Mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu Jim karena terlalu merindukan Yoongi. Ucap Jimin dalam hati. Dia memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan membuat pemuda manis itu semakin merapat kearah dadanya. "selamat malam Yoongi-ya." Diakhiri dengan kecupan manis didahi Yoongi sebelum Jimin memejamkan matanya.

* * *

— **o0o—**

* * *

Jimin duduk disalah satu coffee shop yang berada didaerah Busan. Hari ini dia ada janji temu dengan sahabat lamanya yang tinggal disini. Asal tahu saja, Jimin itu sebenarnya lahir dan menghabiskan masa remajanya di Busan. Dan baru lima tahun belakangan, saat bisnis kedua orangtuanya maju pesat mereka sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul.

"hei, bodoh! Melamun." Tepukan keras dipundak kanannya membuat Jimin mengumpat pelan saat suara berat sahabat lamanya terdengar. Mata sipitnya memandang tajam objek manusia didepannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu.

"hai Park Jimin bodoh. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Apa kabarmu?" Taehyung duduk didepan Jimin dan mengambil cangkir Americano milik Jimin lalu meminumnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jimin hanya memandang datar kearah pemuda didepannya. Kelakuannya tidak pernah berubah sedari dulu. "aku baik. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan kebiasaan burukmu itu belum menghilang ya?" ujarnya sinis.

Taehyung tergelak dan tersenyum, memamerkan gigi putih dan rapihnya. "oh _man_ , kau sudah kenal aku dari kita bayi." Ujarnya. "oh iya, bagaimana proyekmu? Berjalan lancar?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"eh, sebelumnya sewaktu mengirim email kau bilang sudah bertunangan? Kenapa tidak mengundangku? Jahat sekali." Taehyung berkata dengan wajah berlebihan miliknya yang membuat Jimin memutar bolamatanya malas. Dasar berlebihan.

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya. "acara antar dua keluarga saja. Saat pernikahan nanti baru aku akan mengundangmu."

"wow… secepat itu Park Jimin! Kenalkan aku dengan tunanganmu itu! Kau tidak membawanya kemari?"

Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membalas satu pesan email yang dikirimkan Yoongi untuknya lalu menatap Taehyung dihadapannya. "dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya."

"oh Taetae-ah!"

Taehyung menoleh. Bibirnya tertarik lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. "Hope _hyung,_ Suga _hyung_." Jimin mengalihkan pandanganya pada dua orang kenalan Taehyung yang berjalan mendekat kearah meja mereka. Mata sipitnya melebar saat sosok dengan surai _red wine_ itu muncul dihadapannya.

"Hope _hyung_ , kenalkan ini Jimin sahabatku." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan pemuda berwajah ceria itu sambil menyembutkan namanya.

"hei Jimin. Aku Jung Hoseok, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jhope. Dan ini temanku, Suga." Pemuda ceria itu mengarahkan dagunya pada sosok pemuda berwajah dingin disampingnya.

Jimin mengulurkan lengannya dan disambut baik oleh pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan tunangannya itu. "Suga."

"Suga _hyung_ , kau ingin pesan apa?"

"seperti biasa saja." Ujarnya terdengar malas. Dia segera mendudukan dirinya tepat dikursi kosong yang ada disamping Jimin. Mengeluarkan headset beserta ponselnya dan larut dalam alunan music hiphop kesukaannya.

Saat Taehyung dan Hoseok pergi untuk memesan kopi, Jimin dengan canggung duduk disebelah Suga. Memperhatikan setiap detail lekuk wajah pemuda dingin dihadapannya itu. Hampir semua bagian wajah pemuda dihadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan Yoongi.

Suga menoleh saat merasa diperhatikan. Sedangkan Jimin langsung tersenyum canggung saat ketahuan mengamati seseorang. " _wae_?"

Jimin menggeleng. "tidak." Pemuda itu mengusap lehernya dengan canggung. "hm, Suga- _sshi_ , apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Suga menaikan sebelah alisnya. Isyarat Jimin untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"apa kau punya saudara kembar?"

Kedua alis Suga menyatu ditengah. Mata tajam namun sayunya itu menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "tidak."

Jimin terlihat membuka _screenlock_ ponselnya lalu menunjukan _wallpaper_ dihadapan Suga. Foto dirinya dan Yoongi yang sedang menyender pada bahunya. "mirip sekali bukan?"

Suga menatap datar layar ponsel tersebut. "ya."

"dia tunanganku, namanya Min Yoongi." Ucap Jimin.

Mendengar nama itu, entah kenapa membuat sebuah ide muncul diotak Suga. Min Yoongi, ya?

* * *

— **o0o—**

* * *

Setelah pertemuan keduanya tempo hari. Entah kenapa Jimin selalu bertemu dengan Suga. Entah itu di minimarket, café, ataupun tempat umum lainnya. Kebetulan yang tidak disengaja bukan?

Seperti hari ini. Jimin sedang menyender pada kursi mobilnya disebuah taman dipinggir jalan. Matanya tanpa sengaja terpaku pada sosok dengan surai _redwine_ yang sedang bermain dengan _skateboard_ yang memang tersedia diarea itu.

Jimin memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju Suga yang sedang duduk dipinggir bangku besi yang tersedia disetiap beberapa meter sekali itu. "hai." Sapanya.

Suga menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "apa yang dilakukan esekutif muda sepertimu disini?"

"hanya sedang bersantai sedikit."

"hm… soal bersantai, bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita ke bar?" tawaran yang menggiurkan. Ucap Jimin dalam hati. Dia butuh _refreshing man_.

" _call_!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin keluar dari dalam Mclaren F1 hitamnya setelah terparkir didepan sebuah bar yang cukup elit didaerah Busan. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dan seksi dengan outfit serba hitamnya. Ditambah sebuah piercing ditelinga kanan yang baru dibuatnya tadi sore bersama Suga.

Dentuman musik dan asap rokok menjadi ucapan selamat datang bagi Jimin saat memasuki kawasan bar itu. Mata sipitnya mencari-cari sosok Suga diantara beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya.

Lengkungan sabit itu terbentuk saat sosok bersurai _redwine_ yang berada dipojok ruangan melambaikan tangan padanya. Jimin mengayunkan langkahnya dengan cepat menghampiri Suga yang ternyata sedang bersama dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

"hei Jim. Kenalkan, ini temanku, Namjoon." Suga menarik lengan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu untuk berdiri dan bersalaman dengan Jimin.

"Kim Namjoon."

"Park Jimin." Ucap keduanya bergantian.

Suga menghela Jimin untuk duduk disampingnya. Dia memberikan sebuah sloki untuk Jimin. "vodka?" tawarnya sembari mengangkat botol salah satu minuman keras itu.

" _sure_."

Saat gelas dalam genggamannya sudah terisi. Mereka bertiga bersulang dan menengguk langsung sampai habis.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa pusing dikepalanya hilang dalam sekejap. Dia meminta Suga untuk menuangkan kembali vodka untuk ditengguknya. _Shoot_ kedua membuat Jimin menggerakan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik beat yang diputar oleh seorang DJ.

Suga menepuk bahu Jimin. "mau turun?"

Jimin mengangguk dan menarik lengan Suga untuk turun ke lantai dansa yang sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menghabiskan malam indah mereka.

Suga mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Jimin lalu mengerangakan badannya mengikuti aliran music. Sedangkan Jimin, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan menempatkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Suga.

Jimin mendesah saat jemari Suga meraba perut ber-absnya. Entah bagaimana bisa hanya dengan sentuhan jemari kecil itu membuat dirinya… menegang?

Pemuda berambut _redwine_ itu menyeringai saat melihat respon Jimin. Suga mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Jimin dan berbisik seksi dengan suaranya yang dalam. " _you need a room,_ Jim."

Mata hitam Jimin berkilat cerah. Suga bisa melihat percikan nafsu disana. " _yeah, with you_." Dengan cepat Suga memajukan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Jimin dengan sedikit bersemangat.

Sentuhan bibir manis Suga membuat hasrat Jimin kembali naik ketingkatan yang lebih tinggi. Dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sebuah lumatan dibibir. Dia butuh pelepasan.

* * *

— **o0o—**

* * *

Jimin mengerang pelan saat mendengar suara panggilan ponselnya. Jemarinya meraba-raba meja nakas disamping ranjang. Saat tangannya berhasil menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi, dia mengangkat panggilannya. "hallo,"

" _Jimin, baru bangun tidur?"_ suara halus Yoongi membawa kesadaran Jimin sepenuhnya. Dia berniat merenggangkan tubuhnya, tetapi beban berat dilengan kanannya membuat gerakannya terhenti. Matanya terbuka saat melihat pemuda berambut _redwine_ yang masih terlelap dihadapannya.

" _Jimin? Kamu mendengarku?"_

Pemuda itu terkesiap. Dia kembali menempelkan ponsel ketelinga kirinya. "yah. Aku baru bangun, ada apa?"

Yoongi disana mengerutkan dahinya. Apa Jimin lupa kebiasaan paginya untuk membangunkan pemuda itu setiap akhir pekan agar tunangannya yang suka tidur(sama dengan dirinya) itu tidak menghabiskan seharian penuh liburannya untuk terus diatas ranjang.

" _apa aku tidak boleh menelponmu?"_

Jimin menangkap suara sendu Yoongi diujung sambungan sana. "tidak sayang, kau boleh menelponku sesukamu. Maaf aku berkata seperti itu, semalam aku mengerjakan tugas yang membuatku pusing." Kilahnya.

" _ah begitu. kau makan dengan baik?"_

"yeah."

Jeda sebentar untuk beberapa saat. _"Jimin, kapan kamu pulang?"_

"aku tidak bisa memastikan itu sayang."

Jimin bisa mendengar Yoongi menghela nafas disana. _"aku merindukanmu."_ Oh, Jimin bisa bayangkan. Yoongi pasti sedang mengembungkan pipinya lalu meniup poni didahinya itu. Ugh, Jimin jadi gemas kan.

Saat mata Jimin secara tidak sengaja menoleh kesegala arah, dia menemukan Suga yang tadi masih terlelap sekarang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Jimin berdehem pelan. "Yoongi-ya, aku tutup telponnya, oke? Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Ucapnya.

" _hm? Baiklah._ I love you, _Jimin."_

Jimin hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Dia meletakan ponselnya sembarangan dan menghadap kearah Suga.

"tunanganmu?"

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" _well_ , aku harus kembali sepertinya. Kau ada pekerjaan kan?" Suga baru akan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun tetapi terhenti saat Jimin menariknya pinggangnya mendekat. Membuat tubuh telanjang mereka yang tertutup selimut itu bersentuhan kembali.

"yeah, untuk memuaskanmu."

Suga tersenyum dan langsung mengulum bibir Jimin. Dan setelahnya, kamar hotel itu kembali dipenuhi dengan suara kedua anak manusia yang mencari kenikmatan duniawi mereka.

* * *

— **o0o—**

* * *

Yoongi menghabiskan waktu santai sorenya dengan melamun dipinggiran kolam renang diarea belakang rumahnya. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya digerakannya untuk memutar sebuah cincin emas putih dijemari manis sebelah kirinya.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu dan Jimin belum kembali dari Busan.

Entah kenapa, Yoongi merasa Jimin semakin hari semakin berbeda. Dia jarang menghubungi Yoongi terlebih dahulu, jarang mengiriminya pesan beberapa jam sekali. Mengirim pesan selamat tidur dan gombalannya.

Mungkin Jimin sibuk. Tetapi alasan itu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran saat dua hari lalu dia mendapatkan sebuah paket berisi foto seseorang yang mirip Jimin sedang berangkulan dengan seorang pemuda berambut _redwine_. Entah itu sedang di café. Restaurant. Bahkan ada juga foto mereka yang terlihat berangkulan mesra disebuah bar.

Dan demi apapun, Yoongi menyangkal bahwa yang berada difoto terakhir itu adalah Jimin. Dia tahu tunangannya itu tidak suka tempat seperti bar dan semacamnya.

BYURR…

Lamunan Yoongi terhenti saat cipratan air dingin mengenai wajahnya. Pemuda manis itu berdecak sebelum berteriak sebal. "JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook berenang mendekat dan berhenti dipinggir kolam yang berada tepat didepan Yoongi. Adik laki-lakinya itu tertawa pelan. "kenapa mukanya jelek gitu sih? gak ditelpon Jimin _hyung_ pasti?" tebaknya benar.

"sok tahu!" Yoongi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang mengendikan bahunya lalu melanjutkan acara berenang sorenya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"sudah puas sekarang?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat pemuda dengan surai _redwine_ itu menoleh. Dia menyeringai lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"belum, aku belum benar-benar menghancurkannya." Ucapnya sambil menatap penuh dendam pada foto Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum ceria dengan latar belakang bunga sakura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **Hello army, especially MinYoon lover. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, juga di pairing ini. hope you like it guys.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With love, Min Sugar.**


End file.
